bigbangfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Doom Dada
Doom Dada est une chanson interprétée par le chanteur T.O.P et qui a été publiée en 2013. Son clip vidéo lui aussi est publié la même année, et fut un grand succès. Description thumb|left|Le début du clip vidéo. Le clip est tout d'abord uniquement en noir et blanc, il se passe dans une montagne en premier lieu. Au moment où la musique se lance, on peut apercevoir T.O.P dos à la caméra dans les montagnes, puis écrit en gros et rouge le titre de la musique. Ensuite, on revoit une seconde fois le chanteur dos à la caméra, mais plus proche cette fois ci, faisant face à un jeu de lumières. Lorsqu'il se retourne, juste avant de voir son visage, un singe lui fait place. Il ne l'est pas stipulé dans le clip, mais il s'agit en fait de T.O.P déguisé, celui-ci avait posté une photo sur son Instagram, en singe. Puis on peut apercevoir plusieurs singes, l'un d'eux trouve un micro, plutôt grand, mais ne sachant pas l'utilité de celui-ci, ils ne cessent de le toucher et essayer n'importe quoi avec.thumb|Première vue sur le visage de [[T.O.P.]] C'est alors à ce moment qu'il y a un gros plan sur le visage de T.O.P, un œil bandé, fixant l'objectif. Puis on le voit tout de suite après qu'on le voit sur un grand trône en pierre, deux femmes à ses côtés qui semblent être des déesses, chacune tenant quelque chose dans leur main. Du feu est aussi visible devant le chanteur. Ensuite, il y a T.O.P, au milieu du champ de vision, plutôt transparent et derrière lui, plusieurs personnes bougeant dans tout les sens, cependant on ne peut les voir puisqu'ils sont recouvert par ce qui semble être un grand drap noir. Puis un gros plan sur le singe, qui commence sur son œil gauche puis qui recule au fur et à mesure pour enfin apercevoir son visage, qui arbore une expression d'une personne choquée.thumb|left|[[T.O.P à dos d'un zèbre.]] Ensuite, on voit un défilé de squelettes en noir, prenant une pose de personne qui court, puis grâce à l'effet des images qui bougent, on y voit clairement un effet d'optique, laissant croire qu'ils courent eux mêmes. T.O.P est bien sur encore au milieu, sans bouger en train de chanter le refrain. Entre temps, on le voit sur le dos d'un zèbre. À la fin du refrain, il est assis dans un salon, un chevreuil portant un collier à ses côtés, en train de mâcher quelque chose. Puis, il est vu, avec des lentilles dans les yeux, dans une salle différente des précédentes, un verre de vin à la main. Il y a cependant plusieurs fois un passage de lui devant les jeux de lumières, comme au début, mais cette fois ci, il fais face à la caméra. Ensuite, T.O.P est dans une forêt la nuit, qui nous est permis d'affirmer grâce au flash de la caméra, qui fait un effet de vidéo amateur, puisque de plus, elle bouge dans tout les sens, ce passage est le passage le plus étrange du M/V. Mais aussi, il arbore une tenue encore différente, avec un énorme nœud papillon blanc. Au lieu du gros plan sur le singe qui recule progressivement, cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une femme.thumb|[[T.O.P en moto avec à ses côtés le bébé.]] Ensuite, le chanteur conduit une moto, plutôt bizarrement, un faux bébé avec une tête démesurée à ses côtés. On les voit ensuite marcher mains dans la mains dans une forêt, ce qui nous permet de voir que T.O.P possède un très grand micro à son dos, comme celui au tout début. Enfin, arrive son passage ou il rappe très vite, T.O.P est très maquillé aux yeux, il porte un costume qui fait penser aux vêtements que portais les anciens monarques.thumb|left|La fin du M/V. Ensuite, il y a pleins de coupures entre lui et le singe principal, portant le même costume que lui, et qui semble rapper avec le chanteur. On entrevoit aussi une explosion, puis un espèce de légume. A la fin, le singe balance le micro derrière lui, et le clip fini sur T.O.P puis le singe, qui se prend la chute du micro alors qu'il dormait. Vidéo Paroles Romaji= Long time no see Long time no see Long time no see Long time no see Long Long time no see Long time no see Ganjilganjil hae Eorin aedeureun ga guseoke Na geudaeui Taste reul bakkwojuneun Sommelier Tteukkeuntteukkeunhal ttae huhubureo hamkke yetda deonjyeojulttae gamsahamyeo gogaesukyeo manse Hey Mister & Sister na tatatap jinjjaga nagasinda Tteukkeuntteukkeun halttae Huhu jalbureo na Rap halttae neomu Hot hae Eolmaandwaesso, i tannae eotteokhallae Jamsaedoen sepoga heureuneun jayeo Choehuui mugireul bonjeok itnayo ? Jamsaneun yeonghonui ganyeorin gomake Gasireul jjireuni hwalhwal tayo Jamsaedoen sepoga heureuneun jayeo Gasireul jjireuni hwalhwal tayo Oh God God God God Gomakeul ssitgineun Shower Meomchuji anneun tteugeoun yeonghon Jeo neolbeun teojeoneseo urigati chumchwoyo Meomchuji anneun tteugeoun yeonghon Let’s Go DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Haengjin DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Nan 21 segi beomsangchi aneun Korean MIC reul jwin sindeullin Rap basquiat Oraenmane ibeul punda nan han gokimyeon kkeutna Neol michige hajiman naneun malkeun pinot noir Ppyeoga nokado na joa gwangrane kkeutjangeul bwayo Da geudaero, idaero tto saeroun sesangeul bwayo Bokjaphan sesange sikkeureon sorideul chongal neogo tangtangtang ! Geochin sum hakhak naeswigo DOOM DA DA DIVI DA Ganadaramabasa Ajachakatapaha neuri bouhasa Uju wireul bogo deutneun neukkim nan geop eobtneun mongsangga Domangga, an domangga Neohui jigeum mulmannasseo God God God God- Gomakeul ssitgineun Shower Meomchuji anneun tteugeoun yeonghon Jeo neolbeun teojeoneseo urigati chumchwoyo Meomchuji anneun tteugeoun yeonghon Let’s Go DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Haengjin DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Mass media chimchakhago sae yeonggameul gamdanghae DOOM DADA DIVI DA na myeongsangeuro je 3 segyereul gwanchalhae Sini jusin inryuui him Deo nunbusin munmyeongui Win DOOM DADA DIVI DA sae saengmyeonge pureunbichi bichugil Dora dora dolgo dora geokkuroman dora dora Ipmansareun ingandeurui moksoriman geotdora Moramora molgo mora jigeuljigeul morakmorak Gwayeoridoen Media ga saramdeureul mora Hakunamatata Hakunamatata DOOM DADA DIVI DA sae saengmyeonge pureunbichi bichugil DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Let’s Go DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Ye |-| Hangeul= Long time no see, long time no see 간질간질해. 어린 애들은 가 구석에 나 그대의 테이스트를 바꿔주는 소믈리에 뜨끈뜨끈할 때 후후 불어 함께 옛다 던져줄 때 감사하며 고개 숙여 만세 Hey, mister and sister 나 타-타-탑, 진짜가 나가신다 뜨끈뜨끈할 때 후후 잘 불어. 나 랩할 때 너무 핫해. 얼마 안 됐어. 이 탄내 어떡할래? 잠재된 세포가 흐르는 자여, 최후의 무기를 본 적 있나요? 잠자는 영혼의 가녀린 고막에 가시를 찌르니 활활 타요 잠재된 세포가 흐르는 자여, 가시를 찌르니 활활 타요 Oh, God, God, God, God. 고막을 씻기는 샤워 멈추지 않는 뜨거운 영혼 저 넓은 터전에서 우리 같이 춤춰요 멈추지 않는 뜨거운 영혼 (Let’s go) Doom da da divi da da Doom da da divi da da Doom da da divi da da doom (행진!) Doom da da divi da da Doom da da divi da da Doom da da divi da da doom 난 21세기 범상치 않은 Korean 마이크를 쥔 신들린 랩 바스키아 오랜만에 입을 푼다. 난 한 곡이면 끝나 널 미치게 하지만 나는 맑은 삐노 누아르 뼈가 녹아도 나 좋아. 광란의 끝장을 봐요 다 그대로, 이대로. 또 새로운 세상을 봐요 복잡한 세상에 시끄런 소리들 총알 넣고 탕탕탕! 거친 숨 학학 내쉬고 doom da da divi da 가나다라마바사아자차카타파 하늘이 보우하사 우주 위를 보고 듣는 느낌. 난 겁없는 몽상가 도망가, 안 도망가. 너희 지금 물 만났어 God, God, God, God. 고막을 씻기는 샤워 멈추지 않는 뜨거운 영혼 저 넓은 터전에서 우리 같이 춤춰요 멈추지 않는 뜨거운 영혼 (Let’s go) Doom da da divi da da Doom da da divi da da Doom da da divi da da doom (행진!) Doom da da divi da da Doom da da divi da da Doom da da divi da da doom 매스미디어, 침착하고 새 영감을 감당해 Doom da da divi da. 나 명상으로 제3세계를 관찰해 신이 주신 인류의 힘. 더 눈부신 문명의 win Doom da da divi da. 새 생명에 푸른 빛이 비추길 돌아, 돌아, 돌고 돌아. 거꾸로만 돌아, 돌아. 입만 살은 인간들의 목소리만 겉돌아 몰아, 몰아, 몰고 몰아. 지글지글, 모락모락. 과열이 된 미디어가 사람들을 몰아 하쿠나 마타타, 하쿠나 마타타 Doom da da divi da. 새 생명에 푸른 빛이 비추길 Doom da da divi da da Doom da da divi da da Doom da da divi da da doom (행진!) Doom da da divi da da Doom da da divi da da Doom da da divi da da doom |-| Français= Ca fait longtemps Ca fait longtemps Ca fait longtemps Ca fait longtemps Ca fait longtemps longtemps Ca fait longtemps Je deviens impatient Tous les petits enfants allez au coin Je suis le sommelier qui va changer vos goûts Souffle dessus tant que c'est chaud Je fais celui-là pour toi Inclines ta tête et remercie moi, hourra Hey monsieur et mademoiselle, Je suis TOP, le vrai est arrivé Souffle dessus tant que c'est chaud Mon rap est si chaud, souffles bien Ca ne fait pas si longtemps Que faire de cette odeur de brulé Toi avec les cellules inactives Tu as vu la dernière arme ? Les fins tympans d'une âme endormie Je les pique avec une fourche, je les brûle Toi avec les cellules inactives Je les piquerai avec une fourche, je les brûlerai Oh Dieu Dieu Dieu Dieu Une douche qui laves tes tympans Les âmes brûlantes qu'on n'arrête pas Dansons sur la grande piste là-bas Les âmes brûlantes qu'on n'arrête pas C'est parti DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Marche avant DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA Je un extraordinaire coréen du 21ème siècle Un Basquiat avec un micro au rap divin Je n'ai pas échauffé ma bouche depuis longtemps, je finirai en une seule chanson Je vous rendrais fous mais je suis un bon pinot noir Je me fiches si vos os fondent, allons jusqu'à la fin de de cette folie Juste comme ça, de cette façon regardons un nouveau monde Pointez vos pistolets vers les sons bruyants de ce monde compliqué et bang bang bang Libère ton souffle pesant et DOOM DA DA DIVI DA A B C D E F G H I J K L M N Le ciel nous protègera J'ai l'impression de regarder par dessus l'univers, je suis un rêveur sans peur M'enfuir ? Je ne m'enfuirai pas Vous êtes tous en feu Dieu Dieu Dieu Dieu Un douche qui lave tes tympans Les âmes brûlantes qu'on n'arrête pas Dansons sur la grande piste là-bas Les âmes brûlantes qu'on n'arrête pas C'est parti DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Marche avant DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Hé les médias de masse, restez calmes et gérez cette nouvelle inspiration DOOM DA DA DIVI DA J'observerais le tiers-monde avec méditation Le pouvoir de l'espèce humaine donnée par les dieux Une victoire plus étincelante de la civilisation DOOM DA DA DIVI DA J'espère qu'une lumière vert brillera sur une nouvelle vie Tourner tourner tourner tourner, tourner seulement en sens inverse Les voix des humains qui ne font que parler tournent Pousser pousser pousser, ça pousse, tailler tailler, vite vite Les médias surchauffés qui poussent les gens Hakuna matata Hakuna matata DOOM DA DA DIVI DA Espères qu'une lumière verte brille sur ce nouveau monde DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM C'est parti DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM DA DA DIVI DA DA DOOM Ouais Détails Supplémentaires *T.O.P a interprété cette chanson lors des MAMA Awards de 2013. Catégorie:Chanson Catégorie:M/V